Ops: Dino-Thunder Strike Force
Ops: Dino-Thunder Strike Force is the Military Deadly Alliance and the International Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star. Two teams of Dinosoids battle for peacekeeping missions and freedom and fight patriotically against the Gendo terrorists from the Warlords and the Cong-Flicters. Origins The Early Days It all started before the Strike Force was formed, First Sergeant Alex Ranger was a surviving member of the Special Forces Unit of the Allied Dinosaur Coalition Force, who was assigned to eliminate the enemy base of Gendo Army at the jungle. He escaped the ambush by the elite assassins and enemy attack chopper before he reached the enemy base and eradicate all Gendo Troopers. After the mission, his team has lost many of his best fellow men despite few lucky ones survived. He was recalled by his high superior commanding officers and assigned for his new mission and his new team. Meanwhile on the other side of the story, Tyson "Genesis" Rex was a renegade member of special mission unit when he witnessed the event and killed his former commanding officer. And with that act of defiance, he was about to kill the Gendos as he can but he was captured and transported him to super max prison without any fair trial, along with other defectors and rouge soldiers, Andro Armadosaur; Brutus Brickosaur; Sirgma Zalakar; Kreger Zarkus; Donny Quentin Hydrodon; Rykio Strykersaur; (Sir.) Rupert "Ptero" Donington; and Dillon Therous. But when the prison transport was ambushed by the rebels, they've managed to escape from the Gendos to the deep jungles with the help of two defectors, Rika Deiana and Kara Velocira, and led into their rebel base somewhere in the jungle where no one can find them at least for the time being. Two-Sided Stories At the coastal wall of the occupied Southwest Ichthyosauria where the failed invasion is occurred, Commander Alex Ranger and members of his new team, Patch Rammersaur, Archer "Bolt" Thundersaur, Kyle Demetri Trondon, Spike "Strong" Macesaurus, Claire Valentine, Eric Blanco, Terry Stonehorn and Patrick Paragosaur, were sent to destroy the enemy's defenses as they meet up with Ian Technosaurus at the back of enemy lines and rescue Kevin Otto Bluesea, the survivor from the failed amphibious landing, at the other side of defense walls. As they've infiltrated the enemy base, they've rescued Kevin Bluesea and disrupted the defense system, allowing the remaining amphibious forces to land and liberate the small perimeter of the Southwest Ichthyosauria. After they secured and captured the enemy base, the team continues to advance to liberate Ichthyosauria. Meanwhile on the Insurgency's base at the enemy's territory, Genesis Rex and his fellow allies were rested up and readied to fight against the Gendos but he must stay put and helped the resistance fighters until the Gendo's elite troops found them and forced to repel their attack as the retaliation when he witnessed the leader's death. After the attack was repelled, Genesis Rex buried the resistance's leader and sworn to avenge her death as they went to the ancient temple where they must find out what the Gendos are doing there as soon they will discover... The Ancient Temple Commander Ranger and his team went into the jungle leading to the ancient after they were landed by helicopter. Their mission was to find and locate the 18th Allosaurus Company into order to confirm it whenever they're killed or wound or missing in action and infiltrate the ancient temple and eliminate the Gendo Army presence. As they've located the 18th Company's convoy, they found few survivors, safe and sound as they were treated well by the freedom fighters as they were told about the incident. With their objective completed, they continue their mission as they're heading to the temple. Meanwhile, Genesis Rex and his compatriots have arrived by boat and wiped the Gendo Elites out at the small docks in cold blood then moved into the jungle where they avoided their patrols on the open path as they're heading for the temple. Commander Ranger and his team have located the ancient temple but its heavily guarded by the Gendo Elite Ground Forces as they have camped around the main pyramid. Fortunately for Commander Ranger and his team, they've infiltrated as they passed and avoided the guards from tent to tent and enemy snipers until they've reached the pyramid's stairs and reached to the top. On the other side, Genesis Rex and his team have entered the temple through the gate while they killed the guards and snipers outside and reached the temple's entrance from below the pyramid. With two teams entered the pyramid, Commander Ranger and his team were infiltrating the inner temple until they found a small group of archaeologists forced to unlock its secrets and guarded by small cadre of Gendo Soldiers and Engineers. They've rescued the archaeologists after they took out the guards and captured the engineers quickly before they alerted the camps. They were told by one of the archaeologists that the temple holds something secrets, something powerful to fight the ultimate evil, and the team is going to enter the sacred altar with cautions thanks to the archaeologists' warning. Down below the pyramid, Genesis Rex and his team fought their way into finding of these secrets where they found another altar and its guarded by the Gendo Elites and Engineers. As they killed all the Gendos, Genesis Rex grabbed the last Gendo Engineer and they learned that they were looking for the Chaotic blade that it will destroy the world as they know it. After they killed the last engineer, they've entered the sacred altar to see what the temple is holding for. And at the same time, two teams saw amazing and mysterious unique objects inside the room: the Ancient Weapons of Dinosaurian Warriors from the Past and that was the temple's secret. As the commanders approached the altar, they touched their own weapon as Commander Ranger now wields the Blade of Destiny while Genesis Rex wields the Blade of Fate. As the commanders wielded their own blade, so too the others wield their own unique weapons, chosen by the Ancient Weapons itself. However, they've also caused to awake the Spirits of Dinosaurian Warriors, gave their power to them as their Aura to use it to fight the greater evil, as well alerting the Gendos. As they exited the pyramid, they fought their way out with their new weapons as Commander Ranger and his team escorted the freed archaeologists to their extraction point while Genesis Rex and his team escaped from the temple and rushed into the jungles. Commander Ranger and his team along with the freed archaeologists have made it to the extraction point, picked up by helicopter and heading back to base for debriefing. From Eye to Eye One month later, Commander Ranger and his team went to assist the ADCF fortress-like Demilitarized Zone in the Republic of Triceratopia. Their mission was to defend the DMZ from incoming attack and protect the exiled and defected government officials, refugees, and inspectors. After six waves of these attacks they repelled, they received new objectives from the ADCF Command Centre; their mission objective was to secure the coastal city and pushed the Gendo Naval Armed Forces out from the shoreline. As they've arrived at the coastal city's central square with a small ACDF company, they were assisted by the freedom fighters, led by none-than-other Turok Rex and the Tribal Dinosaur Rockers. Teaming up with freedom fighters, they pushed the Gendo invaders out from downtown district to the beach until Genesis Rex and his team showed up as they killed many of Gendo forces in the beach with blood but they were less injured by the fighting. Witnessing the turning point by their appearances, the team went to assist them while they thought that Genesis Rex and his team were with the Gendos but they're not so they joined force with them and the ADCF as they make their final push on the Gendo invaders. After the battle is over and the Gendos are pushed out of the coastal city, Commander Ranger and his team brought them into ADCF medical base so they can be treated as well questioning them. After they were treated at the military hospital, Commander Ranger and Rex came to face to face for the first time as they stare to each other as the others. And they were seeing each other with eye to eye, staring but yet, they don't know if they were indeed the defector or not until the President of Dinosauria and ADCF Commander, General Zog Traxor have arrived and saw two amazing teams has put together in one team. With General Traxor's decision and the explanation from Genesis Rex, the two teams were formed into one new Special Forces unit and named the unit "Dino-Thunder Strike Force", under the command of Commander Ranger of Crusadersaurs and Commander Rex of the new team, the Maraudersaurs. United We Stand For three months after they liberated Western Dinosauria, the ADCF has prepared for invasion on the Gendo Empire and overthrow their leader, General Zaranmon Gendo, and his generals of the Gendo Military Branches. When the other ADCF Special Forces units failed to complete their mission, the Dino-Thunder Strike Force were called into action as they were sent into the Gendo Naval Base and their battleship and aircraft carrier at the seas of Plesiosauria. Their mission was to rescue the hostages and secure the oil rig just off shore from the naval base and capture the enemy naval base so the ADCF can deploy its troops. As they arrived at the oil rig by being deployed from submarine undetected, they've secured the lower base of the oil rig and rescued the first hostages. Then, when after they rescued the second hostages, they started the gun battle and fought their way to the top of the oil rig until Sirgma's father, Sirgnas Zalakar, showed up as he killed their captors and rescued the third and final hostages. With the hostages and the oil rig secured, they returned to the command center at sea for debrief and the unexpected father and son reunion. After the harsh argument between Sirgma and Sirgnas as well their differences aside, they began their next operation to the seas with Sirgnas. Their next mission was to destroy the Gendo Navy's Largest Battleship and Aircraft Carrier so the ADCF can advance. With the enemy ship destroyed, they have new information about the Gendo Naval Base's defenses and weaknesses thanks to Sirgnas' help, even though he already redeemed himself after what happened back at his former hometown. Then they began their final mission of the naval operation as the Crusadersaurs and Maraudersaurs went to disable the mines and infiltrate the docks while Ian, Kevin, Sirgnas, Kreger, and Sirgnas went to infiltrate the naval base to eliminate the Gendos and its loyalist within. Then when they disabled the security system and defenses, they began to assault the base as they went to secure and capture the enemy naval base. Within an hour, they captured the base as well the Gendos and its loyalist captured as the Strike Force completed the operation. Three weeks later, the Maraudersaurs were sent in action to the urban jungle warfare in the City of Bruckner. Their mission is eradicate the Gendo Armed Ground Forces under the command of Commander Rex's nemesis, General Nero Rex, and capture the largest army base for the Gendos; this is what Commander Rex has been waited for his revenge on his father. At the time when they arrived by parachute drop zone in the dark jungle, further away from the urban warfare, they began their hunting on these Gendo Army of mercenaries as they spread out to find and kill them. After their personal hunt is over in one hour, they were encountered by Brokus Crossbone who escaped from the super max prison and wants to join their hunting sport. As they've entered the city of Bruckner, they battled their way to the Gendo Ground Forces' main base while they eradicated the Gendos in the streets and on the rooftops. When they arrived near the main gate of the Gendo Ground Forces' main base at night, the Maraudersaurs learned that the Gendos have hostages threatening the exiled governor to turn himself in as well forcing the freedom fighters to surrender or face the consequences but that's not going to happened as they went into the base to rescue the hostages and prisoners of war by disrupting the security systems, planting explosives on the reactor, taking the snipers out, and gain access into the main headquarters without alerting the troops and so they did. As they disabled the security system and gained access into the main headquarters, Commander Rex and his volunteers while others, including Brokus, stayed outside on the lookout have infiltrated the holding cell until they discovered the enemy war plan at the war room and took it from it so the ADCF knows their plan and then reached the holding cell and freed the hostages. As they destroyed the reactor, they began to fight while defending the hostages and freed prisoners. As they were holding the Gendos off, their friendly reinforcements, the Crusadersaurs, have arrived and captured the enemy main base for the army as well forcing the Gendos to surrender. With the main base is secure, the city is captured and liberated, and the war plan seized, the Strike Force are now resting for another day for the operation as well learning their plans. Two weeks later, the aerial Strike Force members, Claire, Eric, Rupert, and Rika, were sent to infiltrate the Gendo Air Force's main airbase at the Valley of Deinonychusia. Their mission was to meet their contact, Tal Stergon, and capture the airbase so the ADCF Air Force can land their fighter jets into the airfield for refueling and needing for their supplies. As they met up with Tal Stergon, they've learned that the Gendo Air Force has prototype fighter jets and combat helicopters and it's about to be tested on the field once their simulation test is completed and it's under the command of Lieutenant-General Izeybal Aeron, leader of the Gendo Air Force. Now their new objectives have been added to their mission, they infiltrated the airfield and they disabled the anti-air guns while they're avoiding searchlights. Then they've infiltrated the compound where the prototypes are housed there. But this compound also houses the research labs, torture room, training room, and the dome full of nature but many death traps. But as they were finding the way out of the dome, they were spotted by Lieutenant-General Aeron and her elite force and they struggled to fight back and escape from the dome before they were gassed to death. As they escaped from the dome, they must reached to the hanger where the prototypes are about to take off. They fought their way to the hanger and stopped the pilot before boarding but one has escaped with the chemical bomb. Rupert was going to stop the enemy fighter jet as he boarded the one of the prototype fighter jets and takes off in the air then stopped him in seconds before the enemy fighter jet could leave the airbase's airspace to the city. Although Lieutenant-General Aeron has escaped, the mission was a success as they've captured the enemy airbase, secured the prototypes and blueprints, and stopped the fleeing enemy fighter jet. Their three operations were success as they were ready to liberate the country and overthrow the dictatorship and his puppet governments. The Fall of the Gendo Empire The Dino-Thunder Strike Force went to countless battles in the Gendo Empire, their names have spread like wildfire, and news from the frontline turned from grim into a new light of hope. They crushed the Gendo Armies from battlefields, captured all puppet government leaders in major cities, and freeing the nations of Dinosauria one by one. Even they've captured the Gendo Secret Police's barracks, only few of them while most of them were destroyed by either the opposition forces of airstrikes carried out by ADCF Air Force. Week after week as they were about to enter the Gendo capital city of Zanarmon, the Dino-Thunder Strike Force were congratulated by the President of Dinosauria and were ordered to cease-fire with the Gendos so they can take their day-off, at least for the time being. However, the Strike Force was very suspicious about the President, there was no official announcement from the ADCF or the government so they went to uncover the darkest secret. As they infiltrate the President's office, they discovered the secret meeting between General Gendo and the President as well shocking truth from documents, the military secrets were shared to known terrorist elements from the Gendos and the Gyro Industries, funded so he can keep controlling ADCF. In order to confess the corrupted President, they staged the element of surprise at his office while they informed the ADCF about the betrayal and kept the documents as evidences against him. As the President and his guards arrived at the office, the Strike Force captured him as the ADCF Military Police arrived to arrest him as Commander Ranger shown the evidence against him. With the corrupted President has been arrested and replaced by the acting president, the Strike Force is ready for combat in the Gendo capital city of Zanarmon. On the day of their invasion, their main mission, Operation Twin Thunderstorm, has been commenced by General Zog Traxor and breached the city walls' defenses. Their mission is to secure the districts, street by street, force them to evict barricaded city buildings, and aid the freedom fighters as well the opposition forces while their main objective is to capture the government buildings including the Gendo Secret Police Headquarters in Downtown District. During the battle, Tal Stergon, Brokus Crossbone, and Sirgnas Zalakar joined the fray as the fearsome Dino Merc Trio, so too as Cratos, an ex-assassin to the Gendo Elite Assassins now a lone wolf mercenary. After mere hours of intensive fighting and half of the city secured, they've reached the Downtown District and were about to breach the Secret Police Headquarters' entrance but it's heavily defended and they have to fight them until the firefight stopped as the Gendo Secret Police were forced out and surrendered to them as their commissioner is dead, no one knows who did it but at least their mission was too successful. With the city districts are secured, the ADCF surrounded the government district as the Strike Force readied for their final battle. The Final Battle At the government district, the Strike Force went to capture six government buildings in order to get General Gendo. As three of six buildings captured, they were encountered by General Nero Rex, Lieutenant-General Aeron, and the leader of the Gendo Naval Armed Forces, Admiral Victor Zerod, at each building. After they defeated and apprehended three generals, they finally confronted General Gendo himself with his devastated Chaotic weapon on his hand, the Blade of Armageddon, a long blade which it was excavated from the temple. They battled against General Gendo with all their might and unity but despite their best efforts, they were nearly defeated and then the Spirits of the Dinosaurian Warriors came to appear before them and gave the power to unlock its true power of their weapons, including two commanders' blade: the Power of Unity. With the new power of their Aura, they finally defeated General Gendo with teamwork along with the help of Dino Merc Trio and Cratos then finally they apprehended their common nemesis for good as well the Blade of Armageddon is destroyed, General Gendo's doomsday weapon. Aftermath After the war is effectively over, the Strike Force has become as heroes as they received the Medal of Honor, Justice, Courage, Duty, and Hero for their brave actions that they have done and saved Dinosauria from Gendo's ultimate doomsday weapon. But although the war is officially in three years, they've learned that General Gendo and his allies have escaped from super max prison and began their devastating terrorist acts. The Strike Force was called into action and for this time, not only as the military special forces unit but they are now a counter-terrorist special forces unit as the team is now part of the Patriot Star. In the 21st century, the Strike Force was suddenly appeared in Afghanistan, assisting the U.S. Marines and the Afghan National Army to combat terrorism in the region. But this is not the only place they appeared, they were secretly intervened in Mali, Central African Republic, Somalia, Pakistan, Kazakhstan, Tajikistan, Columbia, Mexico, and then the United States, fighting the domestic terrorist group in Upper Manhattan, New York City. After the domestic terrorist is apprehended to the NYPD, they were met and recruited by the UN-GDI as part of the Deadly Alliance as well for their excellent counter-terrorist movement. Team Members Alpha Team: the Crusadersaurs Commander Alex Ranger Proud leader of his Alpha squad of Dino-Thunder Strike Force. He was a member of 26th Allosaurus Unit and survived the ambushes from the Gendo Army Elites. His duty is called for peacekeeping mission and fights his oppressors of Gendo Army. He wields his Blade of Destiny. Patch Rammersaur The strong sword fighter from the 33rd Pachycephalosaurus Unit. He used his head as a sud-weapon but his main weapon is the Broadsword of Pachycephalosauria. Archer "Bolt" Thundersaur The almighty member of the 2nd Apatosaurus Unit who can crush with his bare hands to his enemy's skull. He held his last line of defense against the hordes of the Gendo Troopers single-handedly with his Gatling gun during his defensive mission. He can carry any heavy weapons like mini-gun but his main weapon is the War-hammer of Brontosauria. Kyle Demetri Trondon A technician and scientist expert on biological, chemical and nuclear weapons from the 19th Dimetrodon Unit. His first mission was to locate the source of Gendonese’ illegal chemical weapons facility in the jungle region and made it back with lucky volunteers and data on them. He wields his Battle-Axe of Sphenacodontia. Ian Technosaurus A member of 27th Ichthyosaurus Navy Unit who has incredible skill of stealth kills underwater and infiltration. His first mission was to rescue the official diplomats and delegates from pirates which he did single-handedly himself without civilian causalities. He wields his Twin Swords of Ichthyosauria. Kevin Otto Bluesea The last survivor of the failed invasion on the occupied Southwest Ichthyosauria and the member of the 13th Ophthalmosaurus Unit. During his short lived captivity, he was rescued by Commander Ranger and joined the special unit to take down the Gendos and its evil allies. His mission was to capture the enemy base but which he did with his new team to follow. He holds the Bladed-Fins of Ophthalmosauria. Spike "Strong" Macesaurus The hot-headed member of 15th Stegosaurus Unit who wields the Mace of Stegosauria. He never back down as he’s looking for a good fight and never let his fellow compatriots down or left behind the enemy lines. His first mission was to escort the armored division to the battlefield via the dangerous route. Claire Valentine A female soldier of the 7th Archaeopteryx Air Force Unit. She is a mechanic and great fighter pilot in the air. On the ground, she wields the Bow and Arrow of Archaeopteryxia. Eric Blanco A fighter pilot from the same unit of Claire's and the skilled survivalist since he ejected from his badly-damaged fighter jet and escaped through the jungle. He wields the the Spear of Archaeopteryxia. Terry Stonehorn A transferred police officer who has joined the peacekeepers unit to bring down the corrupted police forces of the Gendo Army, Terry Stonehorn will do anything to bring the real justice back to the streets of freedom. He wields his two-handed Twin Blades of Triceratopsini. Patrick Paragosaur A Field Scientist and Geographic Expert from the 42nd Parasaurolophus Unit, Patrick Paragosaur can detects minefields and marks it so the allies will be notified before heading out, serving as the team’s scout. He wields his scouting axe and the Flute of Hadrosaurid to manipulate the minds of his enemies and summoning the spirits. Bravo team: the Maraudersaurs Commander Genesis Rex Leader of his Bravo squad of Dino-Thunder Strike Force. He was a renegade soldier after witnessing his unit was wiped out by his commanding officer and turned against on the Gendos. Now a good soldier, he lead his own unit to avenge his unit. He wields his Blade of Fate and the katana. Andro Armadosaur A defected member of Gendo's Ankylosaurus Unit. He refused to destroy the city building where all innocent women and children are in there and turned against them. He wields the Halberd of Ankylosauria. Brutus Brickosaur A defected member of Gendo's Brachiosaurus Unit. He went berserk when he was not pleased by his former commanding officer after he sold weapons to the rebels. He killed his commanding officer and then he was captured and court-marshaled. He wields the War-Hammer of Brachiosauria. Sirgma Zalakar An ex-member of Gendo's Navy Unit of Plesiosaurus. He was caught of sabotaging the nuclear submarine when defected before he was arrested. Branded as a criminal and an expendable, Sirgma had a trouble life with his father, Sirgnas, for his personal reason. He wields the Whip of Plesiosauria. Kreger Zarkus An ex-member of Gendo's Navy Unit of Kronosaurus. He was a member of the Special Forces and he defected himself when he realized the mission was to kill his old friend. After his old friend died, he killed his former members of his former unit. He wields his Roped Tool Knife of Kronosauria. Donny Quentin Hydrodon A defected member of Gendo's Hadrosaurus Unit. He was caught when he went rouge because of he killed his former commanding officer. He's a team prankster and he wields the Spiked Club of Hadrosauria. Rykio Strykersaur A defected member of Gendo's Styracosaurus Unit. He was caught of smuggling of medicine and cure to the resistance when he went rouge. He wields the War-Club of Styracosauria. (Sir.) Rupert "Ptero" Donington An ex-fighter pilot of Gendo's Air Force Unit of Pterodon. He was knighted before the occupation and later he was striped his title away when he was caught of stealing the prototype fighter jet. He holds the Sharp Claws and Tail of the Pterosauria and Rhamphorhynchoia. Rika Deiana A defected assassin of Gendo's Elite Forces. She managed to escape from her captors after she assassinates her real target. She wields the Twin Daggers of Deinonychusia. Kara Velocira An ex-member of Gendo's Elite Forces. She led her unit to revolt against her former commanding officer. She lost her left eye after her escape and replaced by cybernetic eye-patch. She wields two cutting-edge Swords of Velociraraptoria. Dillon Therous An ex-member of Gendo's Death Squad who's the frilled Dilophosaurus with the venomous spits and killed all of his former members when turned against the Gendos which he defected from them. He wields his infinite bullets of the Duel Guns of Dilophosaurusia. Inspiration * Inspired from Extreme Dinosaurs, G.I. Joe '''and '''Turok (2008). * The Characters are very resemblance to DIC Entertainment's and Coca Cola Telecom's Dinosaucers. * Each weapon they carried is named after the real dinosaurs. Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:International Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star